hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Superdumpfback
Superdumpfback is a German Unterganger who started to make Downfall parodies in late December 2015. History Superdumpfback stumbled upon Super Hitler Kart in December 2015 by chance. He was amazed, and started to search for other Downfall parodies. After Superdumpfback got to know the different Downfall characters and their funny properties, he decided to make a parody himself. This parody, however, was never published, as it was a birthday gift for his sister. A few days later he created a new YouTube channel and planned to upload Downfall parodies for fun. His very first official parody was made with the help of a Caption Generator, but it was so boring and crappy that he decided to delete it later. Today all his other videos are made with Videopad. Achievements * In April 2016, he won "Best Story-Based Parody" in the Unterganger Awards, with his Hitler sends Göring to Africa: Return of the Dumb Fish parody. The series was originally started by Dumb Fish Parodies, but when he retired he allowed Superdumpfback to make the next episode. * In June 2016, he won "Best Parody by a newcomer" in the Unterganger Awards, with his Bird watching with Hitler parody. * In August 2016, he won "Best Audio-Based Parody" in the Unterganger Awards, with his Hitler reacts to the worst German songs ever parody. This video is currently his most popular parody. * In October 2016, he won the Best Unterganger Award. * Shortly after he uploaded one of his early videos The Fatty from Berlin Intro, in which the intro of the German detective series "Der Bulle von Tölz" is parodized (as the main character and commissar of the show, who was played by Ottfried Fischer, is very corpulent, he was replaced by Hermann Göring), the official Youtube channel of Ottfried Fischer left a random comment saying "Youtubing is fun." (the rest of the comment isn't remembered). Sadly, this comment was deleted some hours later. * In December 2016, he won "Most Innovative Parody" in the Unterganger Awards, with his Hitler's crappy Christmas parody, as well as the Unterganger of the Month award. * In March 2017, he won "Best FX" and "Most Humorous Parody" in the Unterganger Awards and the Parody of the Month, with his Clash of Fatties: Bormann vs Göring parody. Trivia *Dumpfbacke in German means douchebag. This may have been his inspiration to use this name on YouTube. *Many Untergangers often misread his name as Superdumbfuck, which makes him quite angry. **This has sparked a running gag in the chat room of referring to him as Superdumbfuck when he enters the chat room, which again, makes him very angry. *He was the first Unterganger who included the Switch Hitler into some of his parodies, such as his Switch Hitler plans to assassinate Downfall Hitler parody. *He is one of the few German Untergangers, along with Staedty86, Martroid98, SSHimmlerHeinrich, Streptokokkeninfekti, harv and BigUndertaker. *In September 2016, the Best Unterganger Award vote ended surprisingly for the first time in a tie between Delphox and Superdumpfback. After the tiebreak vote, Delphox won the award. *The first downfall parody that included Drachenlord was made by Superdumpfback (Hitler vs Drachenlord) *Bernd Eichinger attended the same school than Superdumpfback. Gallery Momentaufnahme_-_128.png|Superdumpfback's YouTube watermark Category:Fourth-generation Untergangers Category:Unterganger Awards Recipients Category:Untergangers